


I Want to Know

by Bmarvels



Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [9]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Fairy Tail
Genre: Disney Songs, Inspired by Tarzan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Short drabble based off the lovely art done by Catstudio7 a NaLu x Disney's Tarzan crossover AU (tumblr @renillustrations)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489979
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	I Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catstudio7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catstudio7/gifts).



Never in his life did he expect to find anyone who looked almost like him. Being raised by dragons on a secluded island, away from humans and civilization, he never expected someone like her to show up. He had heard her screams from a distance and followed the sound. Using his wings, he flies between the trees looking for the source of the terrified shriek. There. Running among the vines and vegetation of the forest- on two legs?!- a golden streak cascading behind the figure like a glittering waterfall reflecting the sun’s brilliant rays while being chased by a horde of small dragons.

_ Ugh...drakes… _ he looks at the small terrorizing creatures with contempt. With a sigh, he zeroes in on the running figure and swoops down to carry her away from the pesky buzzards.

“Wha- What? How?” She sees a pair of hands holding onto her arms as she’s lifted into the air. Her eyes travel up the arms finding the face of a man with spiky pink hair and  _ -wings?! He’s flying?!  _ A scream rips through her throat startling him and nearly making him lose his concentration. She starts kicking and thrashing in his grip. “Put me down! Put me down!” She pleads, terrified for her life. She had heard the rumors about the island but she had wanted to put those rumors to rest. Dragons couldn’t possibly exist. They had to be prehistoric reptiles or maybe even dinosaurs that somehow weren’t wiped from existence with their own island of solace to live in peace. But, after being here for only a day, so far she encountered more unexplainable creatures than she had ever anticipated.

He flies to a large tree with thick enough branches to set her down on her feet without falling to her doom. She scurries away from his grasp the moment her feet touch down on the branch and tries to wrap her arms around the enormous trunk to help her feel a bit more grounded, safer. Her breath shaky as she’s gasping for air staring wide-eyed at her supposed savior. But was he really or did he just want her for himself and not share with the other dragons? She didn’t know. The longer she stood there holding onto the tree for dear life trying to figure out some sort of plan, she begins to realize that he hasn’t moved from his spot. He had kept his distance to watch her and now her mind couldn’t help but finally take notice that he was the first human- or at least human-like creature- she’s seen since arriving to this island. She swallows dryly and tries to loosen her grip around the trunk, regaining her confidence that brought her all the way out here on her own in the first place.

“Who..” she whispers then clears her throat, “who are you?” She asks in a stronger voice. He doesn’t say anything, though, but finally moves slowly towards her in a curious manner. His eyes looking over every inch of her in a silent inspection. He gets closer and closer until she finds herself backing up against the tree with his face much too close. He didn’t seem threatening yet her heart began to race the closer her got. Then he looks down at his hands and then at hers. He lifts one of his hands up and she couldn’t help but raise both of hers to block her face, unsure of what he was planning to do. Suddenly, she felt a soft warmth against one of her hands. She peers up to see what it was to see he had put one of his large hands against one of her small, dainty hands. Their palms flush together in a mirror image but with an obvious contrast- his dark, tanned skin against her pale, white, his fingers stretching a full knuckle’s length above her own, and his rough, calloused hand against her soft, smooth skin. Upon closer inspection, she could see tiny scars wrapping around the sides of his hand, too.

“Can you talk?” she asks wondering if she could get any form of vocal response from him. Bringing up her other hand, she places it over her chest. “I’m Lucy.”

After a few silent moments with him staring at her eyes now instead of their hands still pressed together, he finally speaks. “Natsu.” He says plainly. Her jaw drops, surprised to actually discover he understood her much less be able to speak the same language as her.

Natsu couldn’t help but be mesmerized by this Lucy person. She looks so much like him and nothing like the dragons he’s grown up with. That’s all he’s ever known. He had never seen someone that looked more like him than a dragon.  _ I wanna know about this stranger like me. _


End file.
